fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Grancer
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Key1 = None |Character2 = Eclipse Cancer |Kanji2 = キャンサー |Romaji2 = Kyansā |Alias2 = The Giant Crab |Gender2 = |Race2 = Celestial Spirit |Age2 = |Status2 = Inactive |Affiliation2 = Lucy Heartfilia (Contract Severed) Spetto (Former) Layla Heartfilia(Former) |Magic2 = None |Key2 = |Image Gallery = Grancer/Image Gallery }} Grancer (グレキャ Gurekya) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit, Cancer. About Gray and Cancer Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792 (which his age is 26), when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Cancer Eclipse Cancer (キャンサー Kyansā), "The Giant Crab" (巨蟹宮 Kyokaikyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Cancer that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Cancer, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel. Eclipse Cancer takes the appearance of a muscular, dark-skinned man with a pointy nose and pointy chin. He has a red afro and large crab claws for arms. He walks around shirtless, revealing his shaped muscles, but instead wears crossed black straps across his chest and a golden bow tie. He wears black pants rimmed with golden decorations and the symbol of the Cancer constellation in the center. He also has black footwear and black sunglasses. Cancer has become, in his turning into an Eclipse Celestial Spirit, an extremely flamboyant individual who loves to dance. Unlike his original self, who ended his sentences with the suffix "-ebi" (shrimp), Eclipse Cancer ends nearly every phrase with the utterance "-kani" (crab) and tends to speak in broken English. Cancer's love for dance is extreme; wanting a dance-off with Gray, he put his own return to the Celestial Spirit World on the line just to witness Gray give him a run for his money. Additionally, he is easily distracted, and easily moved, by the exceptional dancing of others. Cancer is also extremely proud of his claws, citing that there is nothing that they cannot cut. On another note, Cancer also exhibits rather blatant homosexual tendencies, referring to Gray's dancing as "sexy", becoming flustered when Gray touched him for their duet, and even thought to himself that, after the aforementioned duet, his and Gray's hearts were "melting together". Upon his loss in the dance battle, Cancer even went as far as to tell Gray that he could do whatever he wanted with him and affectionately referred to Gray as "my sweet". History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Cancer's History Cancer used to be owned by Layla Heartfilia. Before her death, she passed on her keys to different owners. Eventually, when Lucy Heartfilia became older, she was given Cancer's key, along with Aquarius's key. Relationship Cancer exhibits rather blatant homosexual tendencies, referring to Gray's dancing as "sexy", becoming flustered when Gray touched him for their duet, and even thought to himself that, after the aforementioned duet, his and Gray's hearts were "melting together". Upon his loss in the dance battle, Cancer even went as far as to tell Gray that he could do whatever he wanted with him and affectionately referred to Gray as "my sweet".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. In possession of the globe, Cancer and the other Eclipse Spirits attempt to perform Liberum within Astral Spirytus with Leo leading them, however right as they are about to attain their freedom, Natsu and his group of friends arrive, interrupting the ritual. Made livid by this interruption, Cancer and some of his fellows attack the intruders after Leo reveals their knowledge of the loss of their of lives upon completing Liberum, though they cease their attack after reinforcements from Fairy Tail arrive and retreat behind their Astral Spirytus doors; behind Cancer's is a dance club, where he meets Gray and asks him to dance,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 goading him to, much to his chagrin, show him his "soulful" moves.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 After challenging Gray to a dance battle, due to Gray's initial reluctance and subsequent pitiful display of dancing, Cancer gives him a pair of red dance shoes that will remove his sense of shame, thereby allowing him to compete on par with him; Gray does so, gathering many more points than Cancer and causing him to ogle at his display, however Cancer eventually becomes aware that Gray is overtaking him and tries to compete in return. Before long, Gray freezes the dance floor and turns the dance battle into an ice-skating competition, which further wows Cancer. Realizing that he might actually lose, though, Cancer decides to turn the dance battle into a real battle and attacks Gray, as well as repelling all of the Ice-Make Mage's attacks when he attempts to return them in kind. Eventually rushing towards Gray to try and end the battle, Cancer is grabbed by the man and is forced to perform an ice-skating duet, which he very quickly begins to relish in. Completely memorized with Gray's performance, Cancer admits defeat and tells Gray that he can do whatever he wants with him; Gray opts to send Cancer back home and ends their battle with his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. Before sending him back to the Spirit World, Gray tells Cancer to never speak of their dance battle and calmly agrees before being tapped with one of Hisui's special-made keys.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 References Navigation Category:Grancer Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples